Primer Beso,entre otras cosas
by fujoshi-801-moe
Summary: jajajajaj gomen demo no pude agarrar la compu por uun tiempote y no les alcanze a poner que la termine es probable que quieran matarme pero hay una ley a menores que me protege XD las amo
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera vez aquí (ya no soy virgen XD) bueno aquí les traigo un Dinamarca x Noruega

Hetalia** no es mía si no habría muuuuucho yaoi pertenece a mi amado Hidekaz-sama **

Es contada en tercera persona pero a veces será Noru el que cuente. Y sin mas que hacer aquí esta la historia.

Primer Beso y Otras Cosas

_Y ahí esta Noruega con semblante asustado y nervioso, también Dinamarca pero parece un poco feliz y ansioso._

_-Noruega~~~ -dijo Dinamarca con un tono de voz muy ,muy feliz pero a la vez tímido._

_-Q-Que quieres tonto-dijo Noruega un poco asustado_

_-T-T-Te Amo- dijo Dinamarca con un pequeño rubor y algo de timidez _

_-Q-Q-Quieres s-s-ser mi n-n-novio-dijo un poco asustado por la reacción del menor ._

_Y Noruega dijo –T-tu también me gustas….idiota-dijo pero esbozando una sonrisa _

-Si quien diría que todo comenzó así –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No y no es NO entiende Dinamarca –dijo Noruega un poco ruborizado

-Vamos Noru es solo un beso –dijo Dinamarca sonriendo provocativamente

Ohhh~~ si Dinamarca clamaba el primer beso de Noruega pero como Noruega no es tan fácil que digamos será un camino difícil para Dinamarca.

Se encontraban en casa de Dinamarca solos y estaban viendo tv (o al menos eso se suponía)mientras Dinamarca trataba de robarle su primer beso a Noruega el cual solo lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-Ya déjame tonto-dijo Noruega un tanto enojado y golpeo a Den en la cabeza.

-Ouch- fue lo único que pudo decir Dinamarca antes de volver a abalanzarse a Noruega.

-Que me dejes he dicho-solo alcanzo a decir Noruega antes de sentir unas cálidas manos en sus muñecas

-Q-Que estas haciendo idiota-Dijo Noruega antes de sentir una respiración en su oído

-Si no es por las buenas será por las malas-dijo Dinamarca con una sonrisa malévola. Noruega se tenso al oírlo decir eso

-N-N-No te atrevas- dijo a Dinamarca quien estaba desfrutando de la escena pero con cara lasciva y dijo - Seguro?- con un tono de voz que no le gusto para nada a Noru

Y antes de que Dinamarca pudiera besar a Noruega llego Finlandia

-I-I-Interrumpo algo- dijo un poco asustado por la visión que tuvo

Dinamarca encima de Noruega y el mencionado con las manos prisioneras por el otro no es algo que se vea todos los días .

-Si Fin interrumpes mejor espera un poco no crees?-dijo Dinamarca soltando a Noruega . Grave error. Le dio un codazo en el estomago y lo mando hasta el otro ladi del sillón

-No te preocupes Fin no interrumpes –dijo Noruega un poco molesto con Dinamarca (poco de que estoy hablando? )

-O-Ok –dijo Finlandia con una gotita cayendo de su sien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oki aquí acaba el primer capi de la historia y a lo mejor subo el dos en 1 o 2 semanas el 2 sera mas largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el capitulo 2 jijijiji creo que el lapso de escritura se acorto todo por ustedes 0 w 0

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Noru~~~~ vamos tu sabes que quieres -dijo un Danés un poco desesperado con una cara de cachorrito .Y esta es la escena Dinamarca encima de Noruega,el cual estaba forcejeando por el agarre del mayor.

-Idiota he dicho que me dejes ya te dije que no y no es NO!-dijo Noruega antes de que Dinamarca acercase sus caras a centimetros de que se dieran un beso.-Vamos Noru ~~ ya te dije que no te debes resistir -Dijo Dinamarca antes de que ¡BAM! se habrio la puerta y el danés grito:-¡AHORA QUIEN ES !-Dijo el danés antes de suavisar el agarre hacia el noruego cometió un gravisimo error (otra vez es que acaso no aprende) lo que causo que el noruego le diera un fuerte codaso en la cabeza dejandolo** casi **inconciente (se remarca el casi)

-Ehmmmmm interrumpo algo -dijo un islandes con una gota en la sien y algo asustado a lo cual el noruego respondio

-No nada -dijo revisando la salud del danés que en ese momento se levanto y dirijio una mirada asesina al pequeño islandes y dijo

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO CASI ** CASI** BESO A NORUUUU ~~~ TE MATARE!-grito hasta que depronto el noruego le dio un golpe que lo noqueo

-N-Noruega-nii-san no debiste hacer eso -dijo-Eso lo dejara mas tonto-dijo entr risas el islandes a lo cual el noruego respondio

-Mas se podra?- dijo pero despues bajo la cabeza y dijo -Y aunque sea un tonto que solo quiera mi beso le adoro y el es mi tonto -dijo un poco feliz y melancolicamente a la vez, el danés se desperto y dijo

-Noru~ sabia que si me querias -dijo el danés despertando de su desmayo pero parecia querer otro al lo que el noruego solo supo contestar

-Idiota! si no te quisiera no dejaria que me tocaras o me trataras de besar sin mi permiso -dijo Noruega con un leve rubor y unos ojos llenos de lagrimas y continuo

-Y ademas si no te quisiera no te hubiera aceptado hace un año,tonto-dijo un noruego al borde de las lagrimas y sonrojadisimo tanto que se le podria confundir con uno de los tomates de España

-No llores noru yo nunca dudaria de tu amor-dijo el danés tratando de calmar a su pareja y dijo

-El dia que dejes de amarme aunque no me lo digas yo moriria por que tu eres mi vida y tu amor es mi alimento-dijo un poco sonrojado pero apreto al noruego contra su pecho para que no viera su norego dijo un poco mas calmado

-Te amo _Danmark-_dijo un poco sonrojado el noruego se hacerco al rostro del otro ,mientras el danés esperaba un beso solo oyo lo siguiente

-Me besaras...-el danés penso que era su dia de suerte pero luego oyo un

-Solo si no me toqueteas mañana ok?- dijo el pequeño noruego un poco sonrojado por la pose en la que habia quedado: El danés debajo con las piernas juntas y el con las piernas un poco habiertas y abrazandolo.

-mhmmm-oyo el noruego volteo y...O POR DIOS HIZO UNA ESCENITA CON SU PEQUEÑO HERMANO ENFRENTE ?.

-Emmhh Noruga-nii-san si van a hacer eso solo dime y me voy dijo sonriendo en formade burla y continuo

-Aparte se nota que te ama ,no lo desperdicies si ?-le dijo eso al noruego y se fue sonriendo de lado pero dejando caer unas lagrimas a el le gustaba el danés pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos asi que solo velaria por la felisidad del otro aunque eso implicara verlo con su hermano mayor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ok aki esta no es como lo pensaba pero es regalo por que para pasado mañana ahora si les traigo uno mas largo oki

No le voy a denxisu solo me gusta hacer sufrir a ese pequeño jijijiji

lean con su ultima voluntad


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,hola eh vuelto y aqui les traigo el cap 3 de Primer beso ,entre otras cosas espero que sea de su agrado 0 w

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_Hay estaban los dos Dinamarca y Noruega viendo la t.v. como de costumbre hasta que a Den _

_se le ocurrio "jugar" cosa que al noruego no le gusto.Y asi es como terminaron._

-D-Dinamarca no se supone que est-estabamos viendo la television- dijo el noruego un tanto avergonzado porque _cierto_ danés estaba tocando _cierto_ rulo flotante.

-A-Adémas- -R-Recuerdas e-el trato que hici-mos o es que no quieres que te de mi beso -continuo el noruego que casi alcanzaba el color de su bandera a lo que el danés solo alcanzo a decir

-Oh! ¬\\\¬ c-casi lo olvido -y salto de el menor como un gato al sentir la no tan linda aura del pequeño

-En verdad si que eres una molestia- alcanzo a decir el noruego antes de sentirse envuelto en un abrazo

-Pero soy **tu** molestia y de nadie más - le susurro al noruego a lo que el contesto

-Hmm creo que has pasado la prueba- y sonrio con esa calides que solo el danés conocia

-Noru me daras mi premio -le pregunto el danés dudando de un casi posible si

-Sabes que mañana es San Valentin - -Puedes esperar ? -

-P-Pero noru tu dijiste que era hoy y debes cumplir-

-C-Claro que cumplire- -Pero mañana y tendra regalo extra

-Ah si y me podrias decir cual es el regalo - le dijo al noruego imaginandoselo con un moño rojo diciendole "_Soy todo tuyo,ahora hasme tuyo "_ casi sangra al ver esa imagen en su cabeza

-Idiota me estas escuchando!-

-Claro que te hare mio noru pero estas seguro -oyo el noruego antes de que el danés se le lanzara.

-I-Idiota quitate de encima - grito e intento quitarse al danés pero era mas pesado y solo atino a darle un golpe en el estomago

-Aouch! -dijo el danés haciendo una mueca de dolor y sobandose el estomago

-No tenias que hacer eso noru-

-Claro que tenia casi me violas,idiota !- le grito el noruego muy enojado

-Aparte -Por que lo hiciste -le dijo mas tranquilo

-Ehmmmm por nada no se que me paso lo siento-dijo sobandose la cabesa mentras el noruego mascullaba algo que no entendio .

-Oye noru -dijo el danés viendo que ya se habia calmado un poco.

-Que quieres - contesto malhumorado

-Sabes que siempre te amare verdad?-dijo el danés ,a lo que el noruego contesto

-S-Si -Aque viene eso - le pregunto en tono preocupadado

-Nada solo queria saber eso -le contesto con esa sonrisa tan suya que pede competir con el mismo sol

-Noru que fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mi - le pregunto Dinamarca un poco curioso.

-Tu sonrisa ,tu estupides, tus ojos, tu forma de ser en resumen todo tu-le contesto sintiendo que su cara estaba ardiendo y esbozo una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa y despues le pregunto -Y tu de que te enamoraste de mi,si todos dicen que soy antisocial y que doy miedo -dijo Noruega esbozando una sonrisa triste

-De ti de de tu sola persona de como eres porque los que dicen eso no te conocen y son unos tontos-le contesto abrazandolo cosa que hizo que noru se sonrojara y le dijera

-Hmmm t-t-te amo idiota -eso hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo a Dinamarca al o que el le contesto

-Yo tambien noru y si fuera necesario hacerme uno con rusia para que fueras feliz entonses lo haria

-No con rusia no -dijo el menor

-Por que no conmigo -y al oir decir eso al noruego Dinamarca comenso a sangrar por la nariz Noruega penso si su comentario era el causante y le dijo

-Vamos Dinamarca - tengo que ir a prepararte un chocolate para mañana y mas te vale comertelo - y oyo que le dijeron

-Si es posible te puedo comer a ti - y contesto -Callate idiota lo hago por que se que me pediras uno - y al decir eso se fue un poco avergonzado

-Waaaa ya quiero que sea mañana- dijo el danés y con eso fue a ver tele que por cierto estava encendida mientras espareba para mañana el mejor premio de su vida NORUEGA

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOoOoOoOoOoOo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Y aqui termina juro que para el 30 tengo el 4 (aunque me sera dificil ya que voy a regresar a clases el 1 de agosto . .) y esperen que casi casi Den recivira su premio (para el 5 o 6 hay leemon)


	4. Chapter 4

GOMENASAI ! SE QUE ME HE TARDADO (y muuuucho) P-Pero tengo un excusa pra empezar les declarare una 11 Y NO HE VUELTO A LA ESCUELA .ok eso es todo pero como no habia podido agarrar la compu ehmmmm si uds saben ok asi no acabare asi qe comensemos.

-Dinamarca- grito el noruego un poco colorado

-Mande noru~~~ -llego el danès con una gran sonrisa,el noruego sabia el por que,hoy era San Valentin y tenia que darle el estupido chocolate y claro un beso.

-To-toma el chocolate-y le mostro un emboltorio color rojo y un moño blanco el chocolate en forma de corazòn y le dijo

-Q-Que estas mirando solo cometelo-y no pudo terminar la frase ya que Dinamarca se habia avalanzado y le susurro

-Y tambien mi beso- y al terminnar eso el menor sintio unos labios sobre los sullos y abrio un poco la boca para que el otro pudiese meter su lenga y al hacer esto Dinamarca lo atrjo mas para dice que al ser paises no necesitan respirar? Asi que se separaron y le dijo

-No se suponia que no seria en contra de mi voluntad – el noruego se veia taan sexy con la cara roja y jadeando .

-L-Lo siento noru pero y..- no termino por que el noruego ya estaba besandolo pero claro que el danès no se quedaria atras y exploro con su lengua toda la boca del noruego y al separarse solo de testigo quedo un hilo de saliva .

-Fe-Feliz San Valentin idiota -le abrazo el danès y le dijo

-Si pero soy TU idiota -remarcando el tu y le mordio el lobulo e hizo que el noruego soltara un casi inaudible gemido y rapidamente se tapo la boca

-Hmmmm noru no hagas eso te oyes muy bien -y al terminar se llevo a el menor a su habitacion y le dijo

-Si quieres puedes descansar hoy tendre reunion y volvere tarde – y antes de irse fue hasta su noruego y le dio un sauve beso en los labios y le dijo

-Claro que cuando regrese me daras un "dulce" premio y dicho esto se fue dejando a un noruego feliz pero a la vez con ganas de matar a ese idiota , aunque ese idiota fuera la persona que mas ama y con eso se durmio pensando en que se referia el danes con premio y lo que descubriria no le gustaria para nada

SI se que es muy corto pero me las tengo quee ingeniar para que el leemon de el prox salga exelento ooh yeah leemon para todos ( 0 w 0)


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui estoy despues de muuuuucho tmp sin computadora y las presiones de la escuela

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OoOoOoOoO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Noru~ya llegue-dijo el danés quintandose el saco

-Hmmmm y pensar que ya me había librado de ti-fue la respuesta del noruego quien recordo el "premio" pero que era eso ,despues lo descubriria y no le gustaria.

-Oye ,que era eso de el premio-le pregunto al danés que casi lo olvidaba

-Norge es una sorpresa-y dicho esto se llevo al noruego a el cuarto ,el mencionado estaba un poco extrañado ,no le gustaba para nada esa idea .

-Oye Noru tu sabes que yo no haria nada que tu no quisieras verdad?-Oh no esa pregunta le daba mala espina pero solo atino a responder que si .

-Bueno sabes que yo te amo y quiero demostrartelo ,no solo con palabras -No puede ser ahora entendia todo pero fingio que no sabia de que hablaba.

-D-De que h-hablas -okay eso de fingir no le quedo muy bien y solo sintio los labios del otro sobre los hace solo horas que dio su primer beso es im-imposible que hagan eso ¿Verdad?.

Una vez terminado el beso el danés le contesto

-Noru quiero que hagamos el amor-iba enserio muuy enserio

-Qu-Que ? no podemos correccion no puedo tener sexo contigo-solo sintio el calor en sus mejillas.

-Noru me amas y yo te amo eso no sera simplemente sexo - y avanzó hacia el menor,lotomo de el menton y le dio un apasionado beso .

-Te gusto ?¨-le pregunto con una sonrisa y Noruega solo asintio, estaba mas rojo que un tomate de los que tanto le gustan a un tal romano

-Es-Esta bien -y el danés le dijo

-Si te duele solo dime y parare-comenzaron los besos ,las caricias y la ropa que momentos atras usaban yacian en el piso

-Di-Dina-marca, mmh nnh-en verdad ese idiota de ojos es bueno con las manos,despues de masturbar a Noruega le dijo que ahora era su menor dado que era inexperto comen zo a lamer ,despues lo metio en su boca hasta que el danés le dijo que ahora lo meteria

-Noru si te duele dime y no continuare esta bien - y metio el primer dedo y lo movio en circulos despues el segundo y siguio moviendo

-hmmm mmhh due -el menor lloro un poco porque esa era una mezcla de dolor y placer.

-Noru estas listo- le pregunto y escucho un pequeño -Si- y saco sus dedo y metio su miembro dentro del menor primero el noruego lloro pero despues comenzo a sentirse embestidas eran cada vez mas rapidas hasta que los dos se corrieron.

-Noru te amo-

-Yo tambien _Danmark_,recuerdame golpearte mañana-y durmiero abrazados

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

OK ya pueden mandarme cartas bomba etc... pero la culpable es mi mama por mandarme a las esc (para los que no sabian tengo 11 a mucha honra) y saben que las amo a todas (os) y que cada vez que me apoyan me ayudan a seguir y no morir de flojera


End file.
